looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Porky's Picnic
Porky's Picnic is a 1939 animated cartoon starring Porky Pig and directed by Bob Clampett. Plot Porky asks Petunia Pig to go with him on a picnic. Unforunately for him,Pinky tags along... Summary Porky is riding his way over to his girlfriend, Petunia's home. Upon arrival he knocks on her door and asks her if she would like to go on a picnic with him. It doesn't take her long at all the pack and they walk by the window where a sleeping Pinky is. And so, on their way they see Pinky and quickly catch him. Porky tells him that if he behaves, he would tell the baby a story. Pinky pulls the nail out of side-car of Porky's bike, causing it to become separated and both pieces of vehicle go on separate paths. Pinky has fun while Petunia panics and covers her eyes. After they pass a speeding train, the vehicle re-connects and Porky just finishes his story. Pinky claims it was the best story he "never" heard and they soon arrive to the park. Porky decides he wants to take a nap as Pink watches a small squirrel. He grabs a pair of scissors and proceeds to chase around the poor squirrel. Petunia manages to grab him and lays him down for a nap next to Porky. As she leaves however, Pink gets up and smacks Porky with a big wooden plank. Porky awakes with a start but sees nobody nearby, other than a sleeping Pinky. As he tries to get back to sleep, Pinky is about to strike again but Porky catches him and asks what he was about do with the wood plank. Pinky begins to explain, but ends up smacking him repeatedly with the plank of wood before skipping away. Porky then grumpily lays on his side as Pinky skips his way into the zoo, past a sleeping crocodile/alligator. Petunia begins to shout and tells Porky of Pinky's location in the zoo. Soon Porky finds Pinky sleeping with a big cat and its babies. Porky sneaks into the cage and quickly tries to escape being eaten by the big cat. He gets out to grab a faint Petunia after putting down Pinky, then they resume chase until they manage to get the cat stuck in the metal bars. As Porky returns to Petunia he falls into the mud. But Petunia doesn't mind and she kisses him anyway! Seeing the squirrel again, Pinky prepares to cut it with the scissors. Unfortunately, Pinky didn't count on the squirrel having its own smaller plank of wood and the squirrel hits Pinky with it repeatedly until Pinky surrendours and the cartoon ends. Trivia *During its run on Nickelodeon, the scene where Porky has mud all over his face and Petunia kissed him is shortened due to the portrayal of blackface as Petunia pulls back to reveal the mud all over her face. In the redrawn version of this cartoon, the scene is colored so that her lips aren't big and white as they appeared originally. Gallery Porky's Picnic Screenshot 1.png Porky's Picnic Screenshot 2.png Porky's Picnic Screenshot 3.png Porky's Picnic Screenshot 4.png Porky's Picnic Screenshot 5.png Porky's Picnic Screenshot 6.png Porky's Picnic Screenshot 7.png Porky's Picnic Screenshot 8.png Goofs thumb|300px|right Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:1939 Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes